happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Remains to be Seen/Gallery
Images from the episode Remains to be Seen. Note: All images are put in order. Episode RS1.png|Halloween night. RS2.png|Everything is scary. RS3.png|A group of Happy Tree Friends. S2E22 Halloween time.png|"It's time for trick or treating!" RS4.png|They're all ready for Halloween. RS5.png|Meanwhile... RS6.png|...a truck filled with radioactive goo rides down the road. S2E22 Quite happy Flippy.png|Flippy driving. aaufyudyufuf.png|Flippy in the truck. Flippy Truck Driver.jpg|Nothing war-like here. Except his truck... and his outfit. RS7.png|A lot of radioactive goo. RS8.png|The group crosses the road. RS37 Waits for them to pass.png|Everybody's going trick-or-treating. RS9.png|Something bad is going to happen. RS10.png|Boom! S2E22 Flippy in his truck.png|"Trick or Treat Time!" abhfdhfgjgh.png|Told you his truck was war-like! RS11.png|Flippy hides. RS12.png|"Well..." RS13.png|"...it's time to kill someone." RS14.png|Flippy flips out. RS15.png|"I'm ready." RS16.png|"*breathes*" Flippy on halloween.jpg|"IT'S HIGH NOON." RS17.png|Full speed! RS18.png|This won't end well. RS19.png|Oh no! RS20.png|An accident happened. RS21.png|Radioactive goo is very dangerous! RS22.png|Handy and Petunia's remains. actggfhgfh.png|I know he likes to kill people quickly, but this is cheating. Death: Flippy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Nutty, Sniffles, Russell, Generic Tree Friends and probably Mime who´s seen only here at background... RS23.png|A grave. RS24.png|"Almost done." Dwm_2017-08-01_23-04-52-84.png|Lumpy the gravedigger. RS25.png|"Phew!" aegftyhfgvh.png|He's tired. RS26.png|"Good job, Lumpy." affdcfdgh.png|His work here is done. agfgvfctby.png|"What's that?" ahftgfrvjh.png|Nutty's six-foot leg. aifgdrgsrdr.png|Leg's gone. ajghbgcff.png|Now for that arm. akhftutgfvg.png|And the other leg. alcjghxjhxdhb.png|"Stay down!" RS27.png|Now it's the head's turn. amgjdghuhxdgse.png|Lumpy's run out of limbs. anhgdrhufufg.png|Come on, I know you've seen scarier things than that. Zombified_Nutty_.png|Zombie Nutty. RS28.png|"Go away!" RS29.png|"I said go away!" RS30.png|Lumpy works as fast as he can. RS31.png|Wow. aotsehfuhfvuihugy.png|That'll stop that zombie. RS32.png|Another zombie hand. RS33.png|"Zombies!" aphuhdfihufvhufg.png|He can't stop those ones though. RS34.png|"AAAH!" RS37 Undead Characters.png|Could stop those if you're fast enough. Zombie Mime.jpg|Zombie Mime. RS35.png|"Help me!" RS36.png|Cuddles and Giggles. Remains to be Seen Cuddles X Giggles zombi.png|The zombie Cuddles and Giggles kissing. RS37.png|"I need to do something!" RS38.png|"What's that?" RS39.png|Let's hope Lumpy finds something good. RS40.png|He found a lawnmower! Zombie Lifty and Shifty.jpg|Lifty & Shifty as zombies. RS41.png|Killed. Death: Zombie Lifty, Zombie Shifty Zombie_Russell.jpg|Russell as zombie. RS42.png|Zombie Russell's killed too. Death: Zombie Russell RS43.png|Zombie Russell's remains. RS44.png|The arm keeps moving! RS45.png|Lumpy kills more zombies. Death: Zombies Generic Tree Friends RS46.png|"I hope this all is a dream." RS47.png|Lumpy, pay attention! artjrhgvuhughughg.png|"What happened?" RS48.png|"Uh-oh." RS49.png|"Come on!" RS50.png|Fliqpy as a zombie. RS51.png|"Perfect time to kill you, Lumpy." asfgrjhuguyt.png|Fliqpy's not going down that easily. RS52.png|"Get ready for some pain!" atgdhuhfghfgtty.png|Where did his legs go? RS53.png|"Go away, go away!" RS54.png|Lumpy's injury. augdhuiugyug.png|Disarming your enemy. I_love_pain_-_Edited.png|Lumpy apparently enjoys the pain. RS55.png|"No! My arm!" RS56.png|Lumpy runs away. avgiuigiyiyuyjh.png|Watch out! Fliqpy's armed! RS57.png|"Hey, who's that?" RS58.png|"It's my next victim!" awtgjfuhghjh.png|Zombie Fliqpy doesn't care very much about the disabled. 129px-Screen Shot 2013-01-18 at 8.42.39 PM.png|Zombie Handy. remains_to_be_seen_3.jpg|Too late to disarm this one, but you can disleg him. axjgdjrbygd.png|His tail's attached to his back? Lowerwaist.png|Is this seat taken? Intestinesuspenders.png|The next big thing in zombie fashion. RS59.png|"Yeah!" RS60.png|"I have legs again!" Armsintact.png|Goof #5: Lumpy has his left arm back. Leftarm.png|Lumpy hiding in the shed. RS61.png|Lumpy's lucky. RS62.png|So many sharp things! RS63.png|"What to choose?" RS64.png|"Aha!" RS65.png|"Get ready to die, Zombie Fliqpy!" RS66.png|"Let's turn on this thing!" RS67.png|"I'm ready." Rtbs_aha!.png|Behold! ...A leaf blower! Zombie flippy.png|Zombie Fliqpy is not amused. Zombiejump.png|"You must die!" RS68.png|Fliqpy attacks Lumpy. RS69.png|Lumpy fell down. RS70.png|"What?" Leafblower eye.jpg|Zombie Fliqpy with his eye stuck in a leaf blower. RS71.png|"My brain!" RS72.png|"Now I need to get this thing of" RS73.png|"Just a little more..." RS74.png|He did it! aydthuhugfyg.png|"Hmm, well, that worked." RS75.png|"Ohhh..." Flippy brain.png|Apparently, Sniffles isn't the only one with a hollow brain. RS76.png|Some zombies. remains_to_be_seen_5.jpg|Petunia and Sniffles see a treat, but The Mole blindly wanders behind. aztdstcmhvgm.png|Now Giggles does, too. RS77.png|"Run for your life!" bagtdcrm7n gfvr.png|Even the generics want in on it. RS78.png|"This should be delicious!" bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|Toothy gets the first bite, causing Fliqpy's second death... Zombiebrainblast.png|...and triggering an explosion. RS79.png|Ka-boom! Death: All Zombies RS80.png|A crater gets left behind. Zombiehole.png|A mass grave conveniently created for these undead corpses. RS81.png|Some dirt. RS82.png|Nice but scary view. RS83.png|And some tombstones. RS84.png|Everything is just fine again. RS85.png|Lumpy survived the explosion. RS86.png|"Phew!" Zombiesurvivor.png|Lumpy has nothing to worry about now. RS87.png|"No! My arm is attacking me!" Selfstrangulation.png|Correction: He has nothing to worry about except himself. RS88.png|He gets his zombie arm off. bcgrdbfcfr.png|Lumpy and his zombie arm. Fist.png|Want a knuckle sandwich? Selfpunch.png|Order up! mistake on the episode.png|See the red circle? The Mole is still moving. Boo.png|BOO! Miscellaneous S2E22 The Promo picture.jpg|The Promo picture. Happy_Tree_Friends_e_Remains_To_Be_Seen_Ep_48.gif|TBA Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:JPG